


Just One Yesterday

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bobby Lives, Bobby Singer Lives, Dean-Centric, Gen, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Major Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Third Person, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: Coming across a case of several missing persons, including the recent case of a group of missing teens, Sam and Dean Winchester travel to a little town in between the mountains - Montrose, Colorado - where they search to discover where they've been disappearing. Some things aren't what they appear, especially what's cooking under the surface of the town.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, Ayh here. After the bi-gillionth time reposting it, I'd like to present to you something I've been cooking up for a bit. Thought I'd give it a shot after a while of thinking about this idea, and to be honest I'm kind of proud of myself. About being able to squeeze out an ounce of inspiration between work and classes and all that. I'm having thoughts about this story, but I'll keep it to myself for now. Hope you enjoy it, it's actually pretty short, so - enjoy. :)

**Spencer, West Virginia**

“Look here.” 

Sam turned the laptop Dean’s way sitting across the table from him in a cheap, little diner. They’d just hunted down a Rakshasa case, a little tricky one too. By the end of it they were bummed out and just plain tired, now with a night’s long rest and getting up in the afternoon they were back at it with no breaks in between. 

“A group of teens disappeared when they were heading back home from a trip to the mountains. Eyewitnesses say they were last seen in Montrose, Colorado where they stood the night at a motel, and then left.”

“When did this happen?” Dean asked, chewing down on some charred bacon.

Sam turned the laptop back around, “Says here that the investigation is still undergoing, and that they disappeared,” he trailed off looking through pages of what he’d found, “Four days ago. Get this, the car was found  _ but -  _ police found it in the middle of nowhere, no one inside, no trace that they were heading anywhere. Clothes and everything, just left there.”

“Any chance they could’ve been kidnapped?”

“Could be.”

“So, we should just leave it for the feds?”

Sam looked at Dean, and he shrugged. “It’s up to you, I don’t know. I have a feeling that this may be our kind of thing.”

“What about anyone else? Has Bobby gotten any calls about it?”

“I don’t know, we should call him though. See if it’s in the loop.”

After researching some more, they’d ditched the diner and went back to the motel. On the way they’d called Bobby telling him the news, by the time the sun had gone down their phone started ringing again with an unknown number.

Dean glanced at it, and furrowed his brow.

“Who is it?”

“Don’t know.” He put it to his ear answering, “ _ ’yellow.”  _

“This Dean Winchester?”

Dean looked to Sam, and put the phone on speaker. “Who’s asking?”

The man on the other end sounded gruff, buff, and southern. “Robert Singer told me to call you ‘bout that case down in Colorado.”

Sam nodded, and Dean went on. “You got anything on it?”

“Yeah. A buddy of mine was working on a case down there, said some psychics been seeing omens around and went to check it out. That’s the last I’ve heard from him since.”

“Have you been down there?” 

“Yeah, went lookin’ for the sonova bitch and couldn’t find him. Last I’ve heard from him was that he was riding out of town and we’d meet up somewhere.”

“What about the recent case? About the disappearance of the kids?”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about. It ain’t popped out of nowhere, people ‘ve been disappearing out of Colorado for a while now. My buddy has been missing for three weeks now, his name is Ethan. They found his car out in the middle of nowhere too.”

“If we were to drive down there, could you give us some pointers on where these people have been disappearing?”

“I’m busy right now, I’ve got my own things to worry about. I believe in Ethan, he can get by on his own.”

“Is there any other information you can give us? Names? Numbers?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got a friend down there - her name’s Abigail Grace. She works down by the hardware store, tell her you know me. The name’s Angel.”

“You said there were disappearances from all over?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, they’ve been disappearing all last year. Ain’t no one noticed because they’ve been disappearing one by one, but a whole group is a different story. I wouldn’t be surprised if hunters flood the place by tonight.”

“Thanks Angel, if we need anything, can we call you?”

“Yeah, but don’t go bothering me. I can’t risk this case.”

“Anything we could help with? Information?”

“Nah, I’m fine. I don’t need help.” 

“Alright, well we better get going.” Dean said, putting it back to his ear.

“Aye, watch out down there.”

“Excuse me?”

“Watch out. If one hunter disappeared and a whole group of kids did, who knows who’s next? Don’t trust no one, and watch your back.”

“Thanks.” Hanging up, he pocketed his phone and stood up. “We’ve got work to do.”

“So, Colorado next?”

“Colorado next.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. Chapter update. :) Enjoy.

Pulling up to a little gas station in the middle of the road, Sam and Dean both got out of the car and walked up to the little store inside. No one seemed to be around but the moment the bell rung above the door, someone came from around the back and looked at the two walking in with a suspicious look on. They moved along through the back aisles collecting up chips and drinks for the road, glancing over the short aisles the man behind the counter eyeballed them.

 

Dean leaned down out of sight and looked up at Sam, “Get a load of this dude.” 

Sam glanced up at him, and awkwardly smiled. Standing back up with something he doesn’t need, Dean put it back down and passed by grabbed an outdated newspaper. Something he didn’t notice, but just grabbed. Placing it down on the counter, the man behind the counter didn’t even move. He just watched.

Slowly as if approaching a wild animal, Dean put down a twenty dollar bill and slowly the man reached up and pulled it off the counter. Opening the register and putting the change on the counter, Sam and Dean looked at each other in a freaked out moment and quickly left after they grabbed their things. 

“Get a load of this guy. If that’s what the whole town is like, we better turn back now.” Dean said.

“I’ve never seen someone like that before, it’s like he’s dead.”

“I’m sure he’s alive, just wishing he was somewhere else.” Dean joked, getting into the car. “Remind me, we’re not stopping here next time we leave.”

 

Getting on the road and with a forty minute drive into town, they’d parked on the main streets and looked down the storefront streets. Walking into the nearest cafe people seemed to turn heads like the entrance was an old southern movie with Clint Eastwood, and it just so happened the Winchester’s were split for just one great man. Walking over to the counter with avoiding stares, the waitress walked over snapping gum in her mouth.

 

“What can I get’cha?”

The two glanced to the menu for a moment and weren’t really hungry, “Coffee.”

Sam said the same and the woman walked off. 

Dean scanned the room with his eyes over Sam’s shoulder, and he could feel the tension. “Sheesh, tough crowd.” Dean mumbled.

“You’re telling me.” Sam looked down the counter top, and a man was staring at them leaned down. “Let’s just get what we need and get out of here.”

“Right.” Once the waitress put down the coffee, Dean thanked her and she didn’t stray far. “Excuse me, miss?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know any good places we can stay for the night?”

“Travellers?”

Dean smiled in a knowing kind of way, “Yeah, just passing through.” 

She glanced between the two, “Depends if you’re staying the night or not. Only a few people allow several night stays.”

“How come?” Sam questioned.

“We don’t really get outsiders. Normally just us in town.”

Dean scoffed, “You say as if you’re cut off from civilization. There’s a town five miles south of this one.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t ever get nice people around here. You gentlemen planning on ordering or just having the coffee?”

“If it’s alright by you, we’ll just have the coffee.” Dean said, “Thanks.”

She nodded and walked down the way to an older couple.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with a brotherly connection and something clicked,  _ this whole town is nuts.  _

As the waitress was passing to refill coffee, Sam called for her. “I’m sorry if we’re acting out a bit rude, if we are we have no intentions of being so.”

“It’s alright.” Although her attitude begged to differ.

“We’re just a little tired from the ride here and with the rumors and all,” Dean knew where this was going, “we’re a bit freaked out.”

“What rumors?”

“Well, - about the disappearances.” Sam muttered lowly, but everything in the room was too low that he could be heard behind the light talking. 

“Is that the only reason you came by here? You know, there’s other roads around the hills-.”

“We know, but we were running low on gas, and we came here. Figured it’d be a good place to stay.” Sam continued, “It is true though, right? That the police can’t find them.”

“Excuse me, are these two boys bothering you?” Asked a man walking up behind the two, they glanced behind them and back to the woman.

“No, but they’re chatty.  _ Visitors.”  _

She said it in a bone chilling way and the man moved away, “If they give you any more trouble, just tell me alright?”

Dean stood, “We’ll be leaving, sorry for bothering.” Putting down money for the coffee, the two walked out and could see through the window that the man watched them until they went out of sight. “What’s up with this town? The whole place is out of whack.”

Sam looked around to the crowds passing through, people laughing and talking with each other. “Something tells me it’s just this place.”

They got into the car and suited up renting a room down the street at a small motel together, getting down to city hall they walked up the stairs proudly as officers watched them walk up. They both flashed their ID’s to the woman at the front desk, and she glanced at them looking to the two. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“We’re looking for the head chief of police.” Dean said.

“The police station and city hall are interconnected, right?” Sam asked.

“Yes they are, but I’m afraid the chief had just stepped out. Do you two mind waiting outside his office?”

“Not at all, we understand the boss can be very busy.”

She guided them along the hall and they sat in a little corner in uncomfortable plastic chairs, after minutes of waiting a man came around the corner with a hard framed hat, and taking it off he held his hands out to the two.

“Gentlemen, my apologies for being late. I had to assist some officers downtown.”

“It’s alright, chief.”

“You’re here about the disappearances, I heard. Here, come in.” He said and the two followed him into his office. It was a comfy thing compared to the rest of the building, warm colors on the walls, and photographs of family hanging up. A young baby and what seemed to be a five year old little boy surrounded by the arms of their father, the man in front of them. “I know you men are very busy so I’ll try to be quick with explaining.”

The two sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

“We received a call in about a van in the middle of the road just about a week ago, and upon investigation we soon realized that no one in our county had been registered to that van, and that it was from another state. We briefly formed a conference with the head of state, and they left it to us to find the missing teens.”

“Was there any form of struggle in the van? Any scratch marks? Any blood left behind?”

“Nothing of the matter, it looked as if they’d just up and left it there. Took their things too.” 

“I noticed that the town has some cameras around in downtown, could we possibly get hold of those videos for evidence?”

“Sure thing, anything you need. Listen, if you can find them and wrap this thing up I’m all ears and eyes for this.”

Dean furrowed his brow, “Sounds like a burden to you.”

“Well, it is. Ever since the news spread, people have been coming here in search of the teens and by all respect but - they’re just getting in the way. I want this all over and done with, for the safety of my people in this town and those who come through here to visit or just passing by.”

Sam cleared his throat, “And we’ve also encountered possible past disappearances from around these parts of town. Care to explain those as well?”

“I don’t know about that.” He said confused.

“Several files about missing persons reports are all over the news from past years, and you don’t know about it?”

“Everyone that’s once been missing had been found. It’s all in official document with your branch, haven’t you seen them?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other caught, and continued on. “On the day the report was filed, how did you guess that a group of teens had driven the car?”

“Well, once we ran the plates and the identification came up we saw it was from Arkansas we called down there to see if they knew about anything and they explained in fine print. A group of five teens all between the ages of 17-20 left De Queen, Arkansas on a road trip around the states. They’d told their families and their friends all about it.”

“Could we get a print out of every single missing persons that was in that group?”

“Sure thing.” He said, typing away at his computer.

“And we also noticed that some of the town members are seemingly hostile.” Dean added.

The sheriff scoffed, “They’ve become a little iffy about the whole situation. People coming here and shoving their noses into things they shouldn’t, people only get in trouble doing that kind of thing. Especially since what’s been happening.”

The paper was printing and he reached over grabbing it from the printer behind him.

“Do you have any sort of conclusion as to who or what may be taking them?”

“ _ What?  _ What do you mean?”

Sam shrugged, “Just open to any options here.”

The chief sighed heavily, putting down the papers as they came. “To be honest, gentlemen, I don’t know. Who ever has been taking these people, we can’t seem to find any sort of tracks after that. Like they up and leave the town.”

“Strange, don’t you think?”

“You’re telling me.”

Dean glanced to Sam suspiciously, and pointed to the picture out of sight when the sheriff turned to grab another picture. The chief was holding up shotgun, his oldest son smiling brightly, and to the side was a ripped out piece of the picture. When the sheriff looked back, Sam looked at all the pictures nonchalantly. “You’ve got a beautiful family.”

“Thank you.”

“How old are they?” He asked, standing up and the sheriff watched him step closer to the photos on the wall.

“My oldest is four, and the other is just a couple of months old. My boys are stronger than anything.”

“Well, they’re in good hands.” Sam said turning away from the picture giving a smile and the sheriff smiled as well. 

“Thank you.”

“I think that’s about it, we’ll be going but if anything else should come up - give us a call.” Dean said holding out a business card with his number on it. 

“Thank you, gentlemen for your time. I have hope in you two and that you’ll find those kids and bring them back safely.”

“Thank you.” Sam said and they both shook his hand for another time before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Dean leaned over as they passed the front desk woman with a smile, “Did you get a look at it?”

“A woman was ripped out of the side of the photo, on the bottom it says  _ From Debbie, with much love.” _

“Who do you think Debbie is? Old wife? Partner on the side?”

“I don’t know, but it’s something to look into.”

They got to the car and an officer eyed them, passing he gave a wave and Sam raised his hand. “This town just keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

“Don’t say it, just act like it’s not happening.” Dean mumbled as they headed back to the motel.

 

* * *

 

 

“I might have what we’re looking for.” Sam turned the laptop, and Dean turned away from his missing persons articles. “Debra Cruz, age 34, disappeared 3 years ago after she was leaving town in Montrose, Colorado. Reporters and eyewitnesses say that she and her fiancé were having troubles through their relationship until she finally up and left for a break. She’d told her best friend, Carrie Winston, that she’d be back over the weekend and never showed for. When people tried calling her phone, no answer, and they found her car out in a ditch, everything gone, including Debbie.”

“Leaving our sheriff with two kids and bills to pay.” Dean said

“Looks like it.”

“You said this was three years ago?” Dean looked over the things they’d printed out, “I think that starts our dates.”

“What?”

“Debbie Cruz disappeared three years ago, and in between then and now people had started disappearing. She was the first one gone.”

“Do you have any witnesses in any of the cases that could link them together?”

“Yeah. Our sheriff.”

“Think he has something to hide?”

“I’m not saying he does but wouldn’t hurt to look around.”

Sam sighed, closing his laptop, “Let’s get to it.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can. Take care. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. Chapter update. I really loved this story, although it's quite shorter than I expected. Much more to come, stick around. :) Enjoy.

When night had fallen, they scurried along to follow the sheriff home. The next day when the officer left in the early morning they huddled around the back yard looking around just before the sun was up and hiding them, they opened the back door with ease slipping inside. 

When the brothers split up and came back to each other, they were out of luck. “Nothing?”

“Nothing. This guy’s cleaner than ever.” Sam said.

“You checked the basement?”

“No.”

They looked at each other and started for the basement door below the stairs, following each other down they turned on their flashlights looking around. A wine wall stood off to the far wall holding olden Burgundy wines and all sorts of drinks, rounding the basement and back to the stairs they shrugged.

“Okay, maybe this isn’t our guy. Doesn’t mean he couldn’t be a possible witness to all crimes.” Dean mumbled.

“Maybe we should try step two and ask the guy.”

Dean swayed looking around, and both started up the stairs. Coming up they continued out towards the back and carefully around the backyard to the front; first stop, sheriff’s office. 

Upon getting there the sheriff was settled in his office writing when the two came in, giving them both a warm smile as he rose to his feet, he shook their hands. “It’s good to see you again gentlemen. What can I do for you this time?”

Sam cleared his throat, putting down the file he’d mustered together with Dean about the missing cases they could snag from the internet and copies from the library documents and news articles. “We’d like to talk about some personal matter Mr. Cruz, if that’s alright.”

He looked confused.

“We believe three years ago is when the disappearances around Montrose started happening, when Debra Cruz disappeared after discussing a break with her fiance.” Sam said, “That would be you, Mr. Cruz, would it not?”

The sheriff gave a wry laugh, a cold one. “What is this about?”

“What happened on that night when she disappeared? Did you contact Ms. Cruz when she wouldn’t return after she’d promised?”

“Of course I did, everyone did. She was a beloved woman.”

“Do you have any reasons to believe anyone could harm her?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“And in this said argument that her friend, Carrie Winston, had overheard from her, did you have any objections against your fiance leaving? Maybe you were angry? Told her something you didn’t want to put on official document?”

“What is this? What’re you-?” Then it clicked, “Are you saying I -  _ killed  _ her?”

“We’re overlooking every possible option, this isn’t an official statement, we’re looking at all the odds Mr. Cruz.”

“I didn’t kill my fiance, nor did I make her go away. She wanted her space and I gave her space, I watched the kids while she was gone, spent the weekend babysitting them, ask anyone in the neighborhood.”

“And after her car was found?” Sam questioned.

“We searched this entire county, the next, and the next. She’s  _ gone.”  _

“Would you say that’s when the disappearances started?”

The sheriff looked at Dean, more of a glare in it. 

“Could we have a map of the local disappearance from then to now.” Sam kindly asked, “It would do greatly.” He smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, so it says that this is the sight of two disappearances.” Sam looked down at the map laid across the Impala hood. “Hannah Smith, and a year before is Finny Grace.”

Dean stood in the middle of the empty road, looking back and forth as the light heat waves danced over the horizon. 

“Down the road that way,” Sam pointed without looking, “About a quarter mile is the other disappearances, Jack Common, Stacey Wallance, and Debra Cruz.”

“And the teens disappeared?”

“Just a few feet off the road, back towards town.”

Town looked hidden in mirage, contrasts against the dry country. He squinted down the road and couldn’t see the small little gas station they’d passed on the way in. “I would say we should ask the guy at the gas station, but I don’t think we’d get much conversation out of him.”

Sam sighed, “So, we got nothing for now?”

“Guess so.” He mumbled looking over to the space where there was bent down grass, wheel tracks over them. “Tell me how this makes sense.”

“What?”

“Group of teens come through here, pass a gas station, and they end up parking their car out here. The whole road is dark, not a single street lamp around. What if they ran low on gas passing the station down there, stranded, and ended up walking to town. Stranger picks them up, boom - easy and done.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Dean.”

“Some what.”

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at the map, “My problem is that I don’t see the connection between them. I mean, there’s no age connection, no race, nothing that could make this case make sense.”

“Who says it’s a case yet?”

“You did.” Sam stared.

“I mean, our sheriff guy hasn’t done a single crime but having a house too clean to live in.”

Sam paused, “When we went in, it  _ was  _ too clean.”

Dean trailed off, “Did I hit something?”

“Maybe.” He waved his finger at Dean and wrapped up the map, “It looks as if he’d never been home, but he said he had two kids.”

“We didn’t see kid toys.”

“Or a crib.”

“He’s got a kid a few months old, he said so himself.”

“So where’s the evidence saying so?”

They scurried to the car getting in, and from the far distance between a collection of trees, a glint of a car awaited.

Pulling up to the front of the city hall, the sheriff and several others were scurrying to their cars. “Gentlemen.” He said.

“Mr. Cruz, we’d like to speak with you.”

“I can’t right now, I have important business to attend to right now. If you excuse me.” He started for his car.

“It relates to the case-.”

“Look, we just got a call down about a disturbance in the suburbs, I have to report. Can this wait, gentlemen?”

Dean and Sam looked to each other, then back to the chief. “Would it be a bother if we joined?”

“Not at all.” Said the sheriff, “But please, let me handle this call.”

“You’ve got it.” Sam said and the sheriff turned on his sirens as the others did as well.

They hurried to their car, “Call about what?”

“I don’t know what, but we also need to touch base with this chick Angel spoke about?”

“The guy from the phone?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah, she knows about the disappearances and she’s a hunter like us. She can help.”

Sam nodded, “Alright, I’ll go. Drop me off there and I’ll meet back with you and the others when I’m done talking with her. I’ll give you a call.”

Pulling up to the main streets as quickly as he could, Sam stepped out of the car as Dean went on ahead following the others.

Walking down the store boulevard, he could see a retail store and hardware store. Walking in with his suit still on, he looked around as the bell sounded above the door. “Hello?”

A young woman came around an aisle, an apron around her waist, and she pressed her hand into her hip. “What can I get for ya’?”

“I’m actually looking for someone. Abigail Costa?”

She shook her head, “She quit a while back.”

“Oh, really. How long ago?”

She shrugged, “Beats me, she was lousy anyways.” She said.

“Have you heard where she went? Maybe where she lives?” He followed after her as she moved towards the register in the back.

“Don’t know, but I could look in the old logs.” She turned, “But I ain’t going to.”

Sam furrowed his brow.

“Who’re you?”

Sam flipped up his badge, and she started at it then him. “FBI, I’m looking for Abigail Costa.” He said again.

“Why? What’s she done?”

“Nothing, I’m just following up on a few things of hers.”

She nodded and stepped away from the counter, “You’re gonna have to wait.”

Sam nodded and she walked off, he looked around aimlessly until he’d heard her coming back towards the front. Book in hand, she was writing down an address. She ripped it out and held it, “That was her last address, I don’t know if she moved or not.”

“Alright, thanks.” Sam smiled, and bid her good day. Pulling out his phone he gave Dean a ring, and Dean answered.

“Hey, what’d you got?”

“Well, Abigail Costa quit the hardware store a while back, and the current worker hasn’t seen her since. Gave me her address, I’m heading there now, I’ll send you a text so you can meet me when you’re done.”

“Alright, see ya’ there.” Hanging up, Sam legged it to the address as Dean pulled across the street to what seemed to be a nice neighborhood by the outskirts.

The sheriff got out of his car and Dean too as he walked over, the sheriff was directing his men in a strategic entrance. “What was the call in?”

“Someone called down to the station about a disturbance in a neighbor’s home, saying they heard screaming, and possible gunshots. Right now we’re looking at a hostage situation, this could get worse if we don’t take the right precautions.”

When the back of the house was secured, they started towards the front of the house, trained on every window facing them. The sheriff knocked on the door lightly, “Sheriff, open up.” He yelled, and looked over his shoulder to Dean who’d followed his lead with a handgun ready. He knocked again, “Montrose County sheriff, I said open up or we’ll be forced to open the door.”

 

When there was silence beyond the door, the sheriff nodded and they all backed up as the others held a door rammer up to the knob. Carefully they swung it back and forth until the lock gave way and they were inside, walking along into every room carefully securing the place, Dean walked into a children’s room. The walls drawn on here and there, pictures of beings and princess toys all along the room, it looked completely untouched.  _ Staged.  _ He turned to leave the room but a heavy object collided with the side of his head and he lost balance falling and breaking the plastic child’s bed. Laid unconscious, the officer looked back to the sheriff walking in. 

 

“Bring him out.” He said and the officers pulled him off the tiny mattress and dragged him and the blanket along the house to the front door, stuffing him into the trunk of the Impala, the sheriff held out the keys to it to one of his lieutenants and he took it. “Get rid of him.”

Nodding, the lieutenant got into the Impala driving off. Watching the others get into the cars, the small side of the neighborhood was a ghost town. 

There were no people in those houses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Chapter update! I hope you enjoy. :) It's a short one for now, everything's still undergoing construction and editing.

Waking up slowly, the chill of the room was rather different than the entire Montrose county. He groaned as he lifted up his head and pressed his hand to his head, as he shifted up and opened his eyes he found himself staring in a dim darkness with people standing across from him. Two huddled in the corner together, the other leaned against a stone pillar that started to just crumble with her arms across her chest. 

“And the dead rises.”

The three watched as he slowly sat up, rising to his knees, then to his feet he looked around the room and to the three. “Who’re you?”

“Your name first.” Said the one standing alone, she was fierce even just from meeting her.

“Dean.”

“Fiona, this is Gabriella.” Said the two huddling together.

Dean looked to the only one remaining unnamed.

“Abby.”

He nodded, and looked around the room again. “Where are we?”

“Somewhere underground, it’s too cold to be someone’s basement.” Said Abby.

“Are you a cop?” As Fiona, eyes doe-like.

Dean looked down still wearing his suit, dirty from the floor and being dragged. “Yeah, FBI.”

“Well, well, how did the FBI get caught into this one? You’re not smart for a cop, you know that?” Abby commented.

Dean started for the door by the furthest corner and tried pulling at the fridge-like handle. 

“We’ve tried that. That door is deadbolted from the outside, there’s a slide over the middle and a lock. They lock it every time they leave.”

“They? Who?”

“We don’t know,” Said Gabby, “They just come down here and they take people.”

Dean looked to Abby, “There were others?”

The two nodded heavily, “There were others. Our friends,” they frowned and pouted, “They took them upstairs and they didn’t come back down.” 

“Friends?” He pointed, “You’re the ones who disappeared on the road, the ones from the road trip?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“Shh!” Fionna hushed the other, looking up fearfully at the ceiling. “They can hear us.” She whispered.

Dean looked up to the ceiling as well, wooden floorboards across the ceiling, cobwebs in every little corner. “These people, what do they look like?”

“One of them had short hair, like down to his shoulders.” Fionna said.

“Yeah, yeah, and the other one has black hair. They’re both caucasian, almost as tall as you.” Said Gabriella.

“And it’s just the two of them?”

“So, we’ve seen.” Said Abby, out of the group, she was more laid back than the others. “They come down with food every once in awhile.”

“And did any of you eat it?”

They all shook their heads. 

“Alright. Don’t eat anything they give you, don’t listen to anything they say, and don’t let them take you. Got it?”

“Easier said than done.” Said Abby, “One of their friends was a heavy guy, probably about 220 pounds, they dragged him out of here. And they weren’t struggling.”

Dean looked to the scared two, and he tried containing his breath. Up above they could hear heavy boots against the wooden floors, dust falling down from the planks, and Dean looked around. The room was barren, the only objects to hide behind were plastic chairs in the corner where the two were sitting and behind the pillars. Abby took to hiding behind the one she leaned on, and Dean huddled the girls up quickly. Pushing them into the corner, he kept his back to them and shielded them. They muffled their heavy breathing and whimpers, Dean looking across to the Abby looking up and following the footsteps along.

Dean looked up too and followed it the best he could, but Abby was trained on it. She followed it until it was above the door and turning away from the door, she glanced over to Dean, and slipped into the darkest corner there almost disappearing. Dean watched the door and listened as footsteps walked down concrete stairs towards it, a chain sounded, and suddenly a lower door opened and a plate was being shoved through on the floor.

It closed, and another slot opened above mid way on the door. The eyes on the other side scanned the room and found Dean in the corner, he could see the glint in their eyes, and he could hear their breathing in such a quiet room. They didn’t blink, they didn’t slant away from staring at Dean, and he was caught in their trance. “We’re going to have fun with you.” The man said before slamming the slot closed and the chain sounded again before closing.

Stepping out of the darkness, Abby glanced to the door and Dean glanced back to the girls behind him who went into a fit of tears holding each other. He looked over to Abby, and she gave him a knowing look. 

**_We’re never going to make it out of here alive._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Chapter updates! Enjoy. :)

Sam looked up at house in front of him, and the address at hand. Walking up to the white, neighborly home he gave a knock and no one answered. “Hello? Anyone home?” 

There were empty cars along the lots and driveways, and yet the neighborhood was dead without movement. He knocked again. 

“Hello? FBI, open up.” 

 

When they wouldn't answer, he looked around before carefully entering the backyard. From a distance, a lurking eye spotted him and followed. Sam unlocked the back door and shimmied inside in broad daylight, looking along the empty but stocked kitchen. Pulling out his handgun, he stared along the wall of photography of the family. Glancing into the living room and dining room, there was no sight of anyone. Listening up the stairs before he continued, he followed up and behind him the shadow followed in a predatory movement. 

 

Checking all rooms he came to the children's room and carefully pushed open the door, the plastic children's bed crushed. He furrowed his brow staring at it, and moved closer. Stuck between the plastic and mattress was a dark object, reaching down to grab it he could feel a swift breath run over his head. Looking over his shoulder, he ducked. 

Both men in the room remained frozen, “Woah, woah, woah.” Sam called holding out his gun, “Drop your weapon.” 

The officer stood on defense, gun out. “What're you doing here?”

“I got a call, the owner of the house went missing, and I reported.”

“From who?”

“Sheriff Cruz.”

The officer shook his head, “He didn't send out anything.”

“Put your gun away, and let's talk this out.” 

 

Sam glanced down at the object wedged between the bed and post, and so did the officer. They both lunged for the bed, and in a way that officer got the advantage and shoved Sam to the side heavily. Colliding into him was like bulldozing a wall and he knew in no way this was a normal human being, scrambling to his feet he dodged the hits and body slammed straight into him. Lifting him straight up and slamming the officer down on the floor, Sam lunged for his gun and fired a bullet into the man.  Both staring at the wound momentarily, the officer looked up at him and smiled. Walking forward again, Sam aimed at the man's head and for a moment his body fell to the floor without movement. When the body laid still, Sam stared down at it. It's mouth ajar, he pressed his gun against the man's lips looking to his teeth and sighed. 

 

They were in deep trouble. 

 

He plucked out his phone as he knelt to grab whatever they'd been fighting over calling Dean, it went to voicemail. “Dean, I think we've got a problem. I think this was all a scam. Give me a call back, I'll be at the motel.” He slowly trailed off, staring at the item in hand opening the wallet. He grit his teeth.

 

_ Damn it, Dean. _


	6. Chapter 6

Dean grit his teeth trying to pull at the handle of the freezer-like door, the girls behind him watching, and Abby gave a roll of the eyes. 

“It's no use.” She said. “Don't you think everyone's tried that?”

Dean looked around for a solution. “I don’t see you having any better ideas.”

“That’s because I gave up a long time ago.”

Dean turned to her and continued looking around.

“I’m hungry.” Fiona murmured.

“Me too.” The other mumbled, and Dean looked over in pity.

He glanced to the food, and walked over searching through it. “What is this stuff anyways?”

“Last time I checked, it’s homemade.”

“Homemade what?” Dean said crouched over the plate, and lifted it up. 

“Casserole?”

Giving her an incredulous scoff, he put the plate back down and looked to the girls. “We’re getting out of here. I promise you. How long have you been down here?”

“We don’t know.”

He looked to Abby, “Last time I remembered it was 6 o’clock, Sunday. It’s a pattern on what goes on upstairs, they move around at the same time, so I could say it’s dinner maybe? Supper?”

Dean looked to the door, feeling for breezes through it. “How many dinners have you lived past?”

“So far? - About eight.”

He turned around in surprise, and looked to the girls. “You’ve been here for eight days?”

“Beats me, down here you lose track of time. You have nothing to do, and time goes by like paint drying.” 

Dean stared at her, her sunken cheeks only delve in lightly and her tired eyes blinking without much sleep. He could now see in her that her wild hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, and despite having been there for days on end - she was still keeping her head intact.

“We’ve been here only a few days then.” Fiona said.

“They came here only a few days after me.” Abby added, “And most of them are gone now.”

Dean turned to them, kneeling to look up at them now. “Now, listen to me. I need you to tell me everything, everything about the road, everything about the town, everything you’ve seen, heard, possibly experienced.”

The two looked at each other, “But-,” Gabriella looked at the ceiling, “They can hear us.” She whispered.

“I promise, I won’t let anyone harm you.” He stated, and the two were more at ease.

“Well, we’d just came from a town about 40 minutes from here and we were going to stop at the gas station down the road. But we figured that this place wouldn’t be too far a drive, and when we got into town we had not even a quarter of gas left. So, we walked around mostly.”

“What about the town? What were the people like?”

“They were nice to us, they offered us things like good places to stay, places to eat, and all that.” Fiona said.

“They helped us a lot and we got along with them well. We rented out a hotel room in town and when we would wake up, we’d get out of town again.”

“Someone said the road back down the route was shorter if we just went around the forest reserves and not through the two.” Gabriella insisted. “So, we started going back to the gas station - and we ran out of gas.”

“What’d you do then?”

“Well, the guys said they wouldn’t be long so they grabbed the canteen and went down the road. Us girls, we stood in the car, but an officer was coming down the road and he asked if we needed help getting to the gas station and we said we were fine. But he insisted that he helped us and called a tow truck.”

Fiona cringed next. 

“What happened after?” He glanced between the two.

Abby standing behind Dean by the pillar watch the two, and occasionally looked down at Dean.

“It’s okay.” He assured.

Fiona took a breath, “When the tow truck guy came, he and the officer grabbed us and then - we woke up here.” She pouted.

“Where were the others? The guys?”

“They were here too.”

“And they took them?” Dean looked over his shoulder to Abby.

“All of them. There used to be five of them, now it’s just them.” She gestured to the two.

“Do you know why these people are taking them? Any reason? Any possible explanation?”

“Maybe a cult.” Said Abby and Dean stood up.

“A cult?”

“I’m not saying this is an organized thing, but maybe they’re trying to do something they shouldn’t be.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know, summon the devil?”

“That’s a stretch.” Dean scoffed.

“Can they do that? Summon the  _ devil?”  _ Fiona said in fear.

“Everything is going to be alright.” Dean assured, looking to the door. “Because I’ve got a plan.”

“You’ve got a plan?”

“Yep.”

“Please tell me it doesn’t include something to do with waiting around for that door to open. It’s going to happen, the guys tried that already. Look where it got them.”

“You don’t know where they are right now, they could still be up there.” Dean insisted, looking at the wooden planks above.

“Yes because being picked out of the group and brought upstairs is like a wild game of Wheel of Fortune.” Abby contorted, and Dean scowled at her. “Look, all I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have false hope. It happens to people.”

“I don’t have hope, I have faith. Now, my brother is out there and he’s going to find us.”

“How exactly?”

“He will. Alright? He always has, and he always will.”

“And how much longer will we have to wait for him to come? How many more days will we anticipate someone to save us?”

Dean turned to her.

“You’ve only been here a few hours, try a few days - and you’re going to lose your mind in this darkness.”

Dean remained facing her, listening to her.

“You see, down here - there is no god, there is no devil. There’s just darkness, and in that death follows.”

“Me and Death are on the same team, don’t worry.” He turned away, “I know a thing or two about the guy.”

“Whoever your brother is, I hope he gives up and goes as far away from this place as he can.”

Dean turned again.

“Because if you loved him enough you’d want him to forget about you and save himself the regret and weight, and make sure he stays alive. This place is nothing but bad.”

 

Dean wanted to say  _ How long have you actually been down here? What dark places have you uncovered?  _ But his lips didn’t move, and his mind didn’t think a thought more. The place surrounding him was of despair and sadness and he didn’t know better than whether Sam would actually find him or not. Wherever Sam was he wanted him to find Dean no matter the cost because wherever Dean went, he did as well. They’re stick it out until the end, and that was that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Enjoy the update, I'm still trying to sort out this story, hence the long update waits. But - enjoy. :)

Splashing a bucket of ice cold water on the officer’s face, he jerked away shaking his head like a wet dog. Blinking away the water he looked up at Sam standing there with a now empty bucket with much anger and strength in his eyes. “Rise and shine,” he said gritting his teeth, “I have a few questions for you, and you’re going to answer them.”

The officer laughed, shaking his head. “What makes you think that I’ll tell you anything? By the look of it, you have nothing left to lose but your life.”

He shifted on his feet taking a breath, “What are you?”

The officer laughed.

“What’s your name?”

“I told you, this is going to be an endless game for you.”

“Well, I’m planning on ending it soon.” He shoved a knife just under his chin, pointing the point into his skin. “So help me god.”

The officer sneered, “God is dead; so will you be.”

Sam turned around, pacing himself. “I’m going to ask you again. What are you?”

He chuckled.

Sam didn’t spare him a moment and cut across his forearm, the officer screamed out, and Sam tied a cloth around his mouth muffling the sounds. The man huffed and tried containing himself as he was constrained against the metal chair.

Sam leaned down against the arms of the chair, staring into the man’s eyes. “ _ What..  _ are you?”

The officer saw bravery in his eyes, but not only that - blood boiling hatred. If there was anything about a Winchester, it was their relentless motivation to finding the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

Another plate of food was placed down for the other full plate in the next hours, and dinner time had commenced. The four in the room watched the hand come in and leave, the slot above the door showing eyes again as they glanced around the room. Dean was sat in a chair in plain sight, giving the deadliest glare he could to the man on the other side. The man smirked and gave a scoff.

“You’re a brave one, aren’t you?”

Dean didn’t say a word, just listening to the curling of his voice.

“The bravest fall the hardest. The others already are at a low, so the fall isn’t as fun to watch.”

“When I get out of here, I’m gonna rip you to shreds.”

The man gave a single chuckle, “I’d like to see you try, Dean Winchester.” With that, the latch was closed, locked, and the footsteps trailed away. 

Silence echoed as those footsteps walked over them and dust fell from the boards, Abby gave Dean a dead stare as he continued to stare at the door. “Dean Winchester?”

For a moment he spared her a look. “Yeah.” He said in a sort of sad way.

“As in  _ John Winchester?” _

He looked at her and in that dim darkness, he could see the fire in her eyes. “You knew him?”

“ _ Loathed  _ him.”

Dean looked away, and stared at the door. “He didn’t have many friends to start with.”

“But he sure knew how to make an enemy out of someone.”

He looked back at her, “Look, the guy’s been dead for a while. I’m not my father, so I don’t have any problems with you, alright?”

“But your father took away mine, so that’s a problem for me.”

Dean listened, feeling a small pit of pity and regret in him.

“Your father was a good for nothing hunter, putting himself before anyone. My dad was always the leader of his pack, and your dad didn’t like it. Always fighting for the spotlight, my dad took up as many cases as he could as if it were a free for all. Last case he ever worked was with  _ John,  _ and he shows up at my house telling my family that he died in action.”

She shook her head, and he watched her.

“My father was a good hunter and a good man, but he would never die in a case like that. You’re father was to blame.”

“Hold on.” Dean put his hand out, “Do you have any proof?”

“Try a four inch incision in my father’s stomach, the same length that your dad’s knife was. I’m glad your old man’s dead, he did us all a favor by dying.”

Dean clenched his jaw, wanting to grab her by the collar, and slam her into the wall but he willed himself not to. “I am not my father, so don’t put your pity on me.”

“Do you feel pity? Do you have something to hide about it that makes you guilty too?”

Footsteps followed down the stairs and they all shut up, looking to the door, they panicked. The locks on the door came off, and two men were standing there in the light of the hallway. Dean was more than ready.

“Get the girl.”

One of the guys started walking into the room towards the two huddling together, and they started to wail. Dean took his moment and barged for the guy, with a swift flick Dean was toss to one of the pillars and the man pursued the girls. Looking up to Abby, she’d went into her dark corner again watching the others and he decided it was him to take care of the girls. The man yanked Fiona up and tossed her over his shoulder, Dean got back to his feet, and without a warning he lunged at the guy. 

The man threw her down and turned to Dean as they both collided into the wall, with much strength Dean threw punches as much as he could. Like a blink of the eyes Dean’s eyes caught a flicker of electric blue in the man’s before he was shoved back with tremendous force and rolled until he was on his back beside Abby’s corner, the other man pulled Fiona up glancing down at the groaning Dean. Looking to Abby, she cowered looking away as the door shut behind them.

Gabriella was a crying, hysterical mess in the corner and slowly Dean rose to his hands and knees. Abby stepped out of the corner looking to the door with a knowing look, looking down at Dean he tried catching his breath with blood on the corner of his mouth. Turning his head away in dishonor of her, she stared at the door with a heaviness in her chest. Only she would know what comes next. 


	8. Chapter 8

The officer cried out again for the millionth time, midnight was coming and Sam had yet to get any answers. Bloodied and feeling heavy, the officer hung his head down weakly against the chair and ropes.

“Where are they taking them?”

He hyperventilated heavily against the cloth wrapped against his mouth, drool falling from the corners of his mouth. Sam yanked it off and let his breath hang heavy in his throat. Quietly the man gasped, “I don’t know.”

“What?” Sam muttered.

“I don’t.. Know.” He said a little louder, slowly holding up his head, eyes closed. “They don’t tell us.” He rasped.

“Who?”

He shook his head and Sam pressed the knife against his still bleeding gash against his thigh. He cried out in exhaustion and pain, beyond the breaking point. “I can’t say.”

“Why not?”

He shook his head, “They’ll- they’ll kill me if I do.”

“Who?”

He shook his head again, gulping heavily. “They’re all over.. always listening.. Everywhere.”

“If you help me, I can stop these disappearances. Tell me where they took my brother.”

He looked up at Sam with sweat dripping down his brow, “They knew you were coming,” he gasped, “They knew you would come.. but they kept going. Kept killing.” He shook his head, “The town.. they’re everywhere.”

“Where?”

He downed his head, “Everyone.”

Sam’s heart heavily pounded in his chest in worry, “Everyone’s in on it?”

He nodded his head.

“I need you to help me,” he knelt down in the officer’s sight, and he shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“They’ll kill you either way.”

“I’m already a dead man.” He whispered, “They got to me too.”

Sam stared at him in confusion.

“I’m a monster like them.” Trying to shift around Sam stood up and stepped back, in pain the officer gave a final tug of the rope he’d been cutting every moment he could. Sam held out his knife in defense but all the officer did was pull his shaking hands in front of him, weakly pulling his sleeve up. “I can’t leave town.. or they’ll kill me.”

Sam stared down at the scar on the officer’s arm and back to his tired eyes. “Take me to them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nursing his own injuries, Gabriella had resulted to sitting by herself with hiccups in her chest from sobbing. Abby had grabbed a chair and sat feet from them, Dean sitting against the wall. They’d sat in silence for too long, but neither wanted to speak.

Dean continued to stare at Abby without blinking, and Abby ignored him listening to the dripping water somewhere in the room from a leaking pipe. 

Gabriella was the first to speak, weakly whispering. “What do you think they’ll do to us?”

The two looked at her.

“Do you think they’ll do the same to us?”

“No doubt.” Abby said.

Dean stared back at her.

“They do the same to everyone who comes through here, I’ve seen it all.”

“See it all?” Dean questioned and they met eyes after so long.

“I’ve been here longer than the rest. I’ve heard things; screaming, crying, begging. If you hear the things I hear, you’d kill yourself.” In such remorse, she said and Dean went back to that pitying mode of his for her.

He pulled his knees up, resting his elbows against them. “You said you knew my dad,” he said quietly, “What was he like? On hunts?”

“Ruthless. He didn’t care what he was killing, he had no mercy.”

“And who was your father?”

She went quiet, looking at the floor in a sudden daze. “William Costa.”

He perked up, “ _ The  _ William Costa?” He said in a sort of happy tune, “The legend?”

She remained quiet.

“I didn’t know he had a kid.”

“That’s because I was still a baby, protected by a family of hunters.”

Gabriella, excluded from the conversation, just listened to the two.

“My name is Abigail Costa; I changed it after I started hunting.  _ Abigail Grace.”  _

Dean paused, “Abigail Grace?  _ Dude,”  _ he smirked, “You’re a legend, I heard about that time you decapitated a Wendigo out in Montana. And that time you torched a whole nest of Arachne.” He shook his head in amazement, “I can’t believe I’m meeting you.”

“What?” Gabriella said in confusion, the two looked at her, and back to each other.

“You work at the hardware store, right?”

“Yeah?” She raised an eyebrow.

“My brother Sam, he was going over to see you. He doesn’t know you’re down here.”

“A lot of people don’t know we’re down here.” She said, and they looked back around the room in remorse. “That’s just how it is.”

Dean stared, “How’d it happen? How’d you get stuck down here?”

“Long story.”

“We don’t have anywhere to go.” He insisted, and she glanced to Gabriella. Dean did too out of habit, and he felt like she was intruding somehow.

She sighed, “A buddy of mine said there was some trouble going on down south, and I decided to take his judgement on it. Said people had been disappearing too, and I’d gotten a few connections of hunters passing through town and they’d said they were all too busy or didn’t really care. Turns out - I got’ta lead.”

“What’d do you think is taking these people?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know, but when I took one of the officials - they’d said they couldn’t say anything because their necks were on the line. I tried finding more but when I’d stuck myself in too much, I was caught. The sheriff of the town - he isn’t too there.”

“You think he’s one of them?”

“I  _ know  _ he’s one of them, was acting all calm when the rest of this town was going wild. Something was fishy about him.” She gestured her head towards him, “What about you?”

“I picked up on him too. His fiancé had gone missing a couple years back, Debbie. When we brought it up he was hysterical, it wasn’t long after they we connected the dots, and me and Sam split.”

“And you’re an idiot for that.”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“They knew you were coming.”

“What?”

She paused, “They knew we were all going to come here after they’d started spreading the news about the disappearances.”

“You saying this was all a trap from the beginning?”

“I’m not saying it’s true, but - why else would we be here? Because we’re the only ones who were dumb enough to step into the trap. Just for the greater good of the people, look where it got us. We’re trapped.”

“Sam will find us, and he’s going to get us out of here.”

“Or get killed.” She said, “Be honest with me, do you really think your brother has the guts to stand up to whatever these people are? Do you really think he’s got his head attached when you’re not there?”

Dean started doubting it too, maybe Sam had already gotten himself into further trouble and he couldn’t get out of it. Something in him forced himself to fight the thought. “I have faith in him.”

“Then I hope he’s got something clever up his sleeve, because this whole town is covered in snakes. He’s got no one to trust but himself. You better start praying he’s still alive.”

Dean clenched his jaw, shoving the swelling feeling in his throat down. Sam was still alive. Sam was still out there. Sam was still out there; he hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Late chapter update, my bad, I was busy working on essays and watching the Dark Knight and doing equations that didn't add up in my head. Anyways, hope you enjoy, I think the end chapters are coming up soon. I formatted it different in my documents, oh well. Enjoy! :)

Sitting in a “borrowed” car, Sam stared at the City Hall building and waited. His little friend had explained how the sheriff was the head of all operations, that his little charade games were a cover up for something big happening in town. After everyone had gone home, the sheriff’s car remained and he watched as the front door open and the front desk woman and him walked down the stairs. Going their separate ways, Sam watched the car go out of sight and got out of his car going up the steps of the City Hall. Breaking in by throwing a rock at a basement level window, he slipped in turning on his flashlight as he looked around. 

Documents and shelves stood over him as he found himself towards the stairs, following up them he searched up and down the halls. Considering this was a very secret and illegal thing to do, he quickly pounced down the hall to the sheriff’s office. Unlocking the door and slipping inside, he locked it behind him and began searching. For anything out of the ordinary, anything that he’d have clues on to where the sheriff was keeping his secrets locked away.

Opening every drawer and turning over every single piece of paper, he shined his flashlight over the bottom drawer in his desk and pulled the cabinet open. The door was locked. Looking at the little lock on it, he crouched down holding the flashlight in his mouth as he picked the lock. Looking inside, he scoffed.

“Safe keepings, huh?” He pulled out a handgun from the drawer pocketing it on his waist, and looked deeper. Inside he had files to every single county within several miles of their own, and a document with blueprints to a new construction site being built. Looking at it further, he read through every paper in the manila folder as he went. “ _ Path Light  _ Incorporated?” He flipped through, and stood up. 

Suddenly the door was opening without a sound of the lock being turned and the light was being flicked on, Sam was caught in the middle of the room behind the desk with the folder, and the sheriff and two officers stood on the other side. 

“Ah, Sam Winchester, I knew I’d catch you hanging around here. The stolen vehicle gives it away.” He gave a waft of air, “The smell does too; what is it? Fear? Loneliness?”

Sam’s heart pounded in his chest but he gulped and stood taller, waving the folder. “I know all about your little plan here, all those people disappearing. It was all you, you’re planning on a mass distribution deal - only with humans.”

The sheriff sighed dropping his head, “I knew that damn kid wouldn’t keep his mouth shut the moment we trusted him with that information.”

Sam smirked, “Looks like you’re in big trouble, Dean’s on his way.” He bluffed.

He gave a big chuckle and a few moments to catch his breath, “That’s a big lie for sure.”

Sam stood tall.

“You see, Sam. While you were running around town, I had my men keeping an eye on you the entire time. We know all about your little rush, and while you were being watched - we snatched Dean right from under your little nose.”

Sam furrowed his brow,  _ Dean? Caught?  _ “You’re bluffing.”

“No, I’m not bluffing. Am I boys?”

The two shook their heads.

“I’ve got him in a little place where the only light he sees is out of a little peek hole, you and your brother have the same destiny in the end.” He dropped the smile, “You’re both going to die here.” He nodded, ”Get him.”

Sam’s heart jack rabbited even harder, and he was outnumbered. Fear seeping through his pores.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean circled the room again for any kind of weapon or escape plan to start from, but he couldn’t find anything. Abby had kept her eyes on the ceiling as the footsteps moved over them and dust fell but no one came down and Gabrielle still sat in her chair holding herself in comfort. 

“In the days you’ve been here, it was just you?”

“Yeah, just me.”

“How’d you survive? I mean,” Dean asked, “People have been coming out of here like it’s Grand Central station.”

“I doubt you’ve ever been there.”

He nodded seeing as he never did, “True.”

She sighed, “I don’t know either.”

“Did they - say anything to you? Come down here for anything?”

She shook her head with a moment of hesitation but he ignored it.

“So, they just left you here?”

“They didn’t bring food then, didn’t talk.”

“Weird.” He mumbled. 

She nodded slowly, looking to the ceiling again.

Dean padded over standing a careful foot away and glanced up, “You heard people from up there?”

She shrugged, “I heard screams, that’s for sure.”

“It’s been quiet for a while, I wonder what they really do up there.” He questioned.

She stared at him a moment as he looked up at the ceiling, and an impulse was working it’s way up her throat and choking her. She stepped away from him and pulled the chair back up as he glanced to her. “Beats me.” She mumbled.

Dean looked to Gabrielle and walked over kneeling down beside her, “How’re you holding up?”

“I’m alright.” She said, face tear stained and makeup smudged a bit under her eyes. 

He nodded, “We’re going to get out of here, just stick tight.” He went to stand but she grabbed his arm.

“Is your brother really coming for us?”

He paused, “Yeah, he is. We always help each other out, it’s sort of our thing.”

“But - what if he doesn’t find us? Or we comes too late?”

He crouched down again, “Don’t you worry about that, we’re going to get out of here, and we’re going to get you back home to your family. Got it?”

She nodded and he glanced over Abby, she looked away when he turned to her. 

“I know, what about you?” He questioned.

“What about what?”

“When those guys come down here, you hide away. You don’t even think to help.”

She looked at him then away, “I don’t have business to fight.”

He furrowed his brow, “What do you mean you don’t have business fighting? You’re a hunter, aren’t you?”

“I know when there’s a line to cross between saving people and killing people. The moment anyone comes down here, they’re as good as dead.”

“Then what about you? Why aren’t you dead yet?” He stood. “You said you were here longer than the rest of them, and they didn’t touch you. Then all of a sudden they start taking people, but you’re the last one still here.”

She shook her head, “I told you, I don’t know why they’re sparing me-.”

“Bullshit.” He neared, “How about we start telling the truth? I mean, we’re all stuck down here anyways.”

“I don’t have anything to tell you, we may be hunters but we have no relations to each other but the fact that our families are enemies.” She stood defensively. 

“I think you better start telling the truth-.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me too? It wouldn’t be the first my family was killed by some Winchesters.” She snarled.

Footsteps followed over the ceiling and dust fell on the two as they went silent looking up, both following the footsteps along their hearts hammered. They disappeared and didn’t come down the stairs. Looking to each other, Abby stepped away back to where she’s leaned against the pillar and Dean was searching for some kind of escape. 

“As much as I care about my brother who’s out there, we’ve got to find our way out if things go south.” Dean said, pushing and trying to move the bricks around that he could feel and move.

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Well, for one we stop fighting. Arguing isn’t going to help our situation.”

“And neither is giving away unnecessary effort.”

“Do you want to get out of here or not?” He glanced over his shoulder. 

“Think about it; would you rather be stuck with two of those things up there or a whole town of them? I’d rather be down here where they’re giving food than up there where the town is doing who knows what.”

Dean sighed shaking his head and looking for some other clues to escaping. “Whatever happened to Abigail Grace, the hunter who was fearless and merciless?”

“That died when I came into this place, and so will everything else.”

He turned around and looked at her thoughtfully, “What makes you like this? What killed your hunter lifestyle?”

She stared at him and shook her head.

“Don’t want to talk now?” He sighed shaking his head again, and looking to the ceiling. Rods sticking down, and he got an idea. He grabbed one of the chairs and lined it up below the rod, glancing up he stood on the chair, and reached up on his toes.

“What’re you doing?” Gabrielle worried suddenly.

“Like I said,” he strained and his finger tips grazed the rod, “We’re getting out of here whether they like it or not.”

Abby looked to the ceiling as footsteps crossed over and dust fell again, stepping back, Dean gave the rod a yank and a light but noticeable metallic  **_CLANK_ ** could be heard. “Knock it off.” Abby whispered lowly. 

Dean looked to the door and back up to the rod, the chair wobbled, and he ignored it for the fact that he could reach the rod some more.

“I said knock it off!” She whispered louder.

The footsteps over the ceiling paused and they froze, Dean paused momentarily before going higher on his toes again, and Abby panicked as the footsteps moved across the room towards the stairs. The chair gave way and wobbled some more, Dean’s little tip toe stance tumbled, and Abby threw all cares to the fence preparing for the fall. She threw her arms out and they collided hitting the floor. By the time the footsteps came down the steps, she looked to the chair giving it a powerful kick and removing all traces of them being around it. 

The slot in the door opened and a pair of eyes looked in, Abby and Dean remained sitting on the floor watching the eyes while their hearts raced. Gabrielle hid behind the pillar clenching her hand over her mouth with her eyes shut.

“What’s going on in here?” Said the voice beyond the door, “I hope you’re not making too much trouble down here.”

Dean glared at the man behind the door, and the men smirked. 

“That one’s got a fire in his eyes. Don’t you, Dean?”

He didn’t stand up, just sat there beside Abby.

The pair of eyes looked to Abby and she didn’t meet his eyes, “I knew you bunch would cause trouble, but don’t worry - the boss is getting antsy. He’s going to need more by the end of the night.” The eyes looked to the pillar where Gabrielle was hiding. “You can’t hide from us, we see everything, hear everything.” He glanced to Abby, “Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

The slot closed suddenly and they were left alone again, the heavy feet trotting up the stairs, and the dust falling from the floorboards. Dean looked to Abby as she stood up shaking the dust off her pants.

“Thanks.”

She turned around sharply, “I’m not here to help you, I could care less. But have some decency for the people around you; the more trouble you cause, the more the people around you are going to get hurt.”

He stood up slowly, doing the same and dusting off his pants. 

She poked him square in the chest, “Next time, I won’t cover your tracks.” 

Going over to the pillar where she stood against, Dean glanced to the chair where she’d kicked out of the way. Thinking about it, she did help him. She caught him despite them hitting them floor but she cushioned his fall and kicked the chair out from sight, there was no evidence of them even tampering with anything. She said she didn’t care, - but she did. He could only wonder how lonely it must have been when she was the only one there before anyone else, and to have changed and lost hope. Something must’ve happened, something traumatizing that she won’t say. He was determined to know. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. Update time! :) Enjoy the chapter and leave your opinions down below, what do you think will happen to Dean and his persistency? Will it cost him?

Sam glanced back several times as he ran along the city streets, he panted heavily, and kept running as he could heart his own heart pounding in his chest. He needed to get away, he needed to find a way out of that place. He searched around before ducking along through someone’s backyard, he could hear the distant sirens following, and he fell as he was jumping a fence. Into several backyards he scoured endlessly for some rest but his heart wouldn’t let his stop running, the sirens grew closer, and he collapsed suddenly. Rolling on his back, he couldn’t collect enough air to move even a limb. Sudden lights were shining in his face and voices surrounding him, he closed his eyes and he felt a stinging against his arm as someone cut his exposed arm. 

“Get up! Get up!” He heard as people were lugging him to his feet, he opened his eyes again, and they were forcing him to walk as they brought him along to a dark brick house.

Guns were fired as they hurried along, pulling the basement cellar open, they huddled down inside, and shut the door behind them with reinforced bookshelves and a plank across the door. There were no windows and a single light swung as they moved along, Sam tried keeping his eyes open but from exhaustion he could use some sleep. 

“We found him outside.”

“He’s passing out on us.” Someone said.

He felt hands smacking him in the face as they’d laid him on his back, “Hey,” they snapped their fingers, “What’s your name?”

He collected his breath some more, focusing on the light swinging above.

“Hey, focus. What’s your name?” 

“Sam.” He mumbled and they sat him up giving him water.

“Secure the area.” They’d said and people were hurrying along. “What were you doing out there?”

“Running.” He said trying to sit up on his own and the others were forcing him down.

“Don’t get up, not until we get a good look at you.”

“Who are you?”

“Depends, did you let them nip you?”

“Who?”

“Anyone in town.” They said, and his eyes started to focus on them standing above him. Everyone for that matter.

“No.” He shook his head. “Who’re you people?”

They crouched down, and a man smirked at him from near head level. “The name’s Angel; I think we’ve spoken before.” 

Sam stared, and it slowly hit him.  _ Angel,  _ the hunter from the phone. 

After a while more and having been looked at for scratches or bite marks, they’d sat upstairs across from each other, and they were feeding Sam a good plate of food. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in days for that matter and he drank plenty too.

“So you idiots really took the job?” He asked, and in some resemblance it reminded Sam about Ash from back when they were wild with the Harvelle’s; the good days those were. 

“Why’re you down here? I thought you said you were busy over the phone.”

“I was, but I finished up up in Nebraska and I thought I’d check in to see if you guys were still around. Looks like I was right about that one.” He smirked, “Weren’t there two of you though?”

“Yeah, me and my brother split.”

“Worst thing you could do in a situation like this. You better call him up, we need all the people we can get.”

He paused, “There’s one problem with that.”

He gawked, “Sonova bitch.” He groaned, “He’d gone and got himself caught, didn’t he?”

“I went to check out on that Abigail girl you told us about.”

“She’s gone too.” He said, “I went down to the store and when I asked about it, the girl done almost killed me. Killed her first, then I knew what I was dealing with when she tried to up and overpower me.”

“How’re we going to get rid of a whole town full of them though?”

“I’ve dealt with nests, but I don’t know about a whole pack of monsters.” He sighed.

Sam looked around the kitchen, the windows boarded up, and lined with salt and inscriptions on every plank of wood. “How long have you been holed up here?”

“About a day and I found a few people along the way, they’d been hiding for a while more than me but by the looks of it they’d said the town’s been changing ever since a few months ago.”

Sam pushed the empty plate aside, “A whole town, I don’t understand what they’re trying to do.”

“I don’t know but I caught one of them up along the way, caught me a pregnant sonova bitch out by the road. If I didn’t know myself, I’d say they’re trying to overpopulate the towns with them and take over. Would’ve thought they were keeping the pregnant one’s hiding, but I’m guessing they’re making look like nothing even happened, and keeping the place looking brand new.”

“The sheriff, he’s the boss of this whole thing. When I was looking in his office I found these files, something about a construction site being made. They’re making a mass distribution company and making business out of selling body parts.”

“Sheesh.” He scratched his head, “We’re in deeper than we thought. It’s not going to work now.”

“What?”

“We were planning on torching the town, and saying nothing about it. But now that there’s something bigger to worry about-.”

“No, that could work. I mean, it’s in the middle of mountain ranges-.”

“And that’s the problem. If they get threatened, they’d just call up anyone in earshot.”

“What do we have to lose? I say we band together, and we check out this company. See what they’re hiding there, if anything.”

“We’ve got only a few people around here who aren’t monsters-.”

“Better than just me.”

Angel gave a slow sigh and sat back in his chair, “And when we run out of soldiers to use? You think you’s just gonna win the war like that.”

“When we find my brother, we’ll win.”

He stared, “And you think they’re still gonna keep your brother alive? After all this time?”

“He hasn’t been missing long.”

“Don’t matter, these bastards - they’re real sneaky and crazy too. They’re the craziest bunch I’ve ever seen, a whole town full? You’ve got to be on something to run in on them with guns blazin’ thinking you’re gonna win.”

“Worth a shot. All I need is your people and you with me.”

“They ain’t my people, they ain’t even an army. Just a bunch of scared jokes with guns. You think they’ll put their lives on the line for you and your brother?”

“They’ll put their lives on the line for their city.” He corrected.

Angel sighed longingly again, and stared at Sam. “I knew you’s Winchesters were crazy, I heard them say it before. I didn’t believe it until now.”

“Are you in on it or not?”

Staring at him as the clock ticked behind him counting every second passing, they sat in silence as the world around the bustled, and creeping shadows waiting despite the sun rising.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean crouched down by the door and he’d pulled the rod thin until he could fit it between slot, giving it a push, the metal moved unevenly. 

“You don’t listen, do you?”

“We have some time, we can’t just sit around waiting for something to happen.”

“So, you’re wasting the only time we have left?”

“Shut up.” Dean growled as he gave the door slot a heavy swing. 

“Stop it!” Abby yelled. 

Dean vigorously slammed the side of his fist against the slot the chain could be heard flopping against it on the outside.

Gabrielle pressed her hands over her ears and clenched her eyes shut, glancing over to her Abby walked over yanking Dean’s wrist back from another blow. 

“You’re going to get us all killed!” 

“Step back.” He warned.

“You’re scaring her, look.” She said, and he glanced over to the cowering Gabrielle in her seat. “Stop. Before you get us all in trouble.”

Slowly they both dropped their hands and stared at each other, Abby nodded slowly, and Dean nodded back. Suddenly he raised his hand again and slammed it against the slot, it gave a metallic rip before cluttering on the other side of the door on the floor. Abby flinched back as he forced his hand through to hold out the rod trying to unlock the small lock by the door. 

“What’s wrong with you!” 

Footsteps could be heard from above and dust fell with every heavy step.

“Do you know what you’ve just done!” 

Dean reeled back pulling Abby back with him, he tugged Gabrielle up from her chair, and they both stood behind Dean as the footsteps travelled down the stairs. A pair of eyes looked through the now open slot and the three stood in sight of the little light poking in.

“Who did this?” Asked the voice and when no one answered, the other looked through.

“Who did this!”

Dean stood tall, clasping his hands on the girls behind him.

“You.” He pointed a glare at Dean, and stood. “You’re going to pay!” The plank across the door was removed.

Dean glanced to Abby, “Take her and go.” He muttered.

Abby looked startled, and the men looked in on the two. 

“You sonova bitch.” Growled the man and Dean reeled back his hand with the rod in a point.

Dean stabbed the man in the eye and he let out a hollowed scream, tackling him as the other ran in for reinforced help, Dean glanced back to the two still standing there and looked at them sharply. “Go!”

Gabrielle ran towards the door with those words and it riled up the other man, Abby looked back to the three, and one of the men yanked away from fighting Dean. He snarled at her and Dean grabbed his ankle tossing him down.

“I said go!” 

The men turned around just as quick and swiped his hand scratching Dean across the chest, falling back in pain, the man stood above him with a venomous intent, reeling his claws back again. He was launched suddenly forward and slammed his head against the solid wall, slowly leaning back on his feet, Abby stood just beside Dean clenching her shaking hands. The other man crying out as he slowly dragged the rod out of his eye inch by inch.

“I knew you would be trouble.” Said the man, giving a growl, “I’ll gut you when I’m finished with that girl upstairs.” He started past the door through her.

She lunged at him with a scream and he simply tossed her aside into one of the pillars, she painfully crawled up to her hands and knees. Blood dripping down from her lip, she got to her feet, and watched as he’d dragged the other to his feet and moved towards the door. Closing it behind him, the slot remained open nonetheless and the footsteps vanished. Heavy breathing could be heard in the silence, and Dean groaned as he slowly dragged himself to sit up. 

“I told you - to run.” He gasped.

She glanced to him and started unbuttoning her cloth sweater, folding it, and pressing it against his chest. “I heard you.”

He groaned, placing his hands weakly over the cloth, her hands still shaking against his chest.

“I just didn’t listen.”

“Why?”

She glanced at him, licking her lips and tasting iron. “I know what happens in the dark in this place, and I know how it feels to be in pain.” She said, “You can’t win a fight alone.”

He sighed, swallowing the uneasy, aching feeling of bleeding. “So, you’ll fight for once?”

She glanced in his eyes and back down to her hands holding the sweater against his chest, “If it means you stop doing reckless things and trying to be the hero alone for once,” she paused seeing his shaking hands as well, “then I’ll get you out of here.”

Staring at each other with mutual thought, they rested the while both settling with pain, and pressed together quietly in the darkness hoping for a plan to appear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Hope you enjoy the chapters to come, I thought I'd like to brush this story to the surface and finally end it. I liked how it was short and intriguing, definitely working on another story just for the pleasure of meeting ties with a few unanswered things of mine. Enjoy. :)

Sam stared out across the lively construction sight, a building already made in the middle of it, and several planted trees held up with sticks mounted to the floor. People laying out concrete for a parking lot, and loading docks behind made out. Running across the unmade parking lot and towards the building, along the way he could hear gunfire on the other side of the building.  _ The distraction.  _

Getting the door unlocked, he whistled and waved his hand as the others huddled along quickly through the door. Getting inside they readied their guns as they hurried, gunshots firing from outside. Approaching rather quickly, two men noticed them coming and readied for a fight. Firing his gun, Sam watched as the two went down easily as they cried out. 

“Go! Secure the area! Don’t get bit!” He yelled and they split up. Walking along he carefully kept an eye on what was going on in front of him.

A man jumped out and he took a step back, instead of wasting a bullet he took out a silver knife Angel had, and fighting he’d stabbed the guy up into the heart through his rib cage. Dropping him Sam looked around again and kept walking, through aisle of packages already setting in, he continued along through a hall where EXIT signs were pointing. Jumping out of nowhere, a man knocked the gun out of Sam’s hand, and he dodged backwards. 

The man threw his arms out with claws protruding forward and Sam grabbing his knife from his pocket, the man lunged down at him, and with a sudden shot the body fell. Angel was helping him up to his feet, and Sam nodded.

“Let’s go.” He said.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened again and the two stared at the man in the doorway, the other who’d gotten stabbed in the eye was nowhere to be seen or heard of. “Boss says I need to get rid of you two, since you’ve cause enough trouble.” He said and shrugged, “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you’ve left me with no choice.”

He came forward and Abby turned defensive lunging forward, and with one swift smack across the face she fell to the floor. The man yanked her up by the back of the neck, and over her shoulder with no problem. Dean starting standing up against the pillar and the man grabbed him by the neck dragging him backwards, Dean gasped for breath as he was helplessly dragged up the stairs. Kicking the door open from the stairs, he stepped into the room they’d constantly heard people walking over. 

Abby looked around as she could hear Dean choking and gasping for breath, head pulsing, she search for a weapon as the man brought them through rooms. Moving through what seemed to be the kitchen, she made a move for it. Clamping her teeth down on the man’s side, he yelled out in pain unexpectedly tossing her down. She quickly scrambled up as he dropped Dean and rushed to grab her around the table, she reached for the kitchen knife set, throwing them down as he grabbed her by the waist. Turning around, she stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife. 

He cried out, and she yanked it out to stab him again. She scurried around him and to Dean, pulling his arm around her shoulder, he forced himself up. “Come on.” She muttered, and pushed through the back door. 

“Get back here, you maggot!” Yelled the man, stumbling after them.

Huddling along, she glanced back between them and could see the man stumbling out of the kitchen and onto the back porch. 

“Hurry!” She muttered. 

Moving towards the woods in the back of the house, Dean gasped for breath as he pressed the sweater closer to his chest. He shouldn’t be letting some girl drag him along, he should be protecting her, but this is what she was willing to do. This wasn’t his plan, this was  _ hers  _ and she was saving  _ him.  _ She glanced back again and she could see the house disappearing behind them slowly, at this rate they’d get caught again and tortured.

“Keep up. Come on!” She said, holding him up some more as his feet tripped.

“Go on, and get help without me.”

“I’m not leaving you behind, we made it this far.” She said, “Keep up with me.”

His feet tripped again, and this time he fell to his knees. She crouched down beside him, looking back in panic, and throwing his arm across her shoulders again. “Go. You need to go!”

“Not without you.” She said, pulling him up, and despite his weight he was being hustled along. 

In the break of trees and the rising sun, she could see a building up ahead, people moving around,  _ people!  _ She tugged Dean closer to her and focused ahead of her,  _ people!  _ She hadn’t seen people in a while, nothing but a dark room and a few hopeless voids of bodies. 

A sudden force slammed into her back and she was falling, Dean fell hopelessly into the ground groaning, and she looked up while a hand clasped around her neck. She gasped her breath. 

“I should’ve killed you all this time.” The man growled, “But he insisted on keeping you alive because you were a good soldier and nothing more, but you’re nothing but a burden now. So, I can kill you.” He yanked her up, slamming her back against a tree. “I’m gonna kill you, I’m going to make sure you’re in pain, and that every last minute of you dying is numbing.” He reeled his hand back, claws growing from his nails, and he growled. 

A stone collided with the side of his head, hard enough to concave the bone. 

Dean caught the staggering Abby, and she gasped for breath leaning against his arm. 

“You alright?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Let’s go.” He said weakly, and they started walking again leaned against each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Walking along the building, Sam kicked open a door and Angel reinforcing behind him. They entered an office and the sheriff standing in front of the window overlooking the factory. The two stood on edge as they circled behind him and glanced to each other.

“Sam, Sam, Sam.” Sighed the sheriff, “You never listen, do you?” He turned around slowly, “I told you you’d get caught.” 

“Looks like you’re the one that’s caught.”

“No,” he shook his head, “Because if you kill me now, my pack will just spread out throughout the whole country. And you won’t be able to stop it.”

“I’ve killed plenty of you monsters before, what makes you think I won’t kill more of you?” Sam said.

The sheriff looked to Angel, “Can you believe this guy?” He stared at him. “Hold on, I know you too. You’re that guy they call  _ Daredevil.  _ They sure get a kick out of you-.”

“Enough talk, where’s my brother?”

“You just missed him.” He smirked, “But I’m sure you’ll be seeing each other real soon. In Hell.” He stepped forward, and Angel shot him in the knee. 

“Like I said,” Sam aimed the gun down to the sheriff who was on one knee now. “Where is my brother? I have all day for this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gotten to a main road, Abby elbowed a glass window to a car and unlocked the door. Shifting Dean into the passenger seat, she hotwired the car searching for the road out of town and quickly started driving.

“Where are we going?” Dean sighed, losing consciousness slowly. 

“We need to get you out of this town, we need to find you a hospital.” 

“We need to find Sammy.” He sat up slightly, and she pushed his shoulder down. 

“You need to relax, we’ll get a hold of him when we get to the hospital. You’ve lost a lot of blood, you need a blood transfusion. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” She said, pressing the pedal harder as they crossed the city route to the open road. 

“Sammy’s number.” He sighed, looking for a piece of paper or napkin and something to write with.

Opening the glove compartment, Abby took out a napkin and found a permanent marker as he lazily wrote Sam’s number on the napkin. Breathing unevenly, Abby glanced over to him and reached up touching his neck with his slowing pulse. 

He dropped the marker and she cursed pushing the car even faster. Grabbing the napkin as she glanced at it and the road, they’d passed the gas station, and soon they could see signs where cities nearby sat. Following the blue  **_H_ ** sign along the next town she found safest and furthest away, she pulled into the emergency lane where an ambulance was just pulling away. She rushed inside.

“Someone please help. I have a Caucasian male, 6’2 ft, in my car and he’s hurt.”

Quickly people rushed about to the car and were moving him along. “What happened to him?”

“I don’t know, I found him out by the road, I think he was attacked by a wild animal. He’s lost a lot of blood.” She said, and followed them along as they pressed a pump to his mouth forcing air through his throat. 

“He’s going into hypovolemic shock.” 

“Do you know this man’s name?”

Abby shook her head, “No.” Watching them bring Dean along to the ICU, she stared. “I only just met him.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Why populate the whole town? What’re you planning?” Angel asked, and the sheriff spit blood from his mouth to the floor.

He raised an eyebrow, “You think you’re slick, that you’ll win but I’ve got the upper hand on this one.”

Sam held the silver knife up his his neck, and he hissed pulled away from it. “Just answer the questions.”

He chuckled darkly shaking his head as Sam rounding the chair again, Angel sitting on a bucket in front of him. 

“What’s so funny?” Angel asked.

“You two. You don’t have a clue what’s going on, and you’ll sell your soul to get a bit of this.” 

“Want to make it a bet?” Sam quipped, and Angel glanced up at him.

“Come on, a dying man’s wish. Tell us.” Angel said.

“I won’t be dying, my pack will live throughout the centuries. You’ll be the one’s dying in the next few years, not us.”

“Then that’s what it is? Repopulation because you think it’s unfair?”

The sheriff only smirk, holding his lips together. 

Sam gave a sigh and pressed the blade against the sheriff’s neck, he hissed glaring up at Sam. 

Holding the blade out to Angel, he looked down at him. “I’m done with him, we’ll find someone else who will answer us.” 

Angel stood up and Sam left the room as he could see the empty stocking room, their people gathering around assessing their wounds, and caring for each other. There were only a few left, two men and three women, they all looked to Sam and he smiled kindly. 

“Don’t worry guys, we’re getting out of here.”

A scream sounded above them in the room and blood splattered across the window, Sam hurried into it as the window shattered, and he looked down to the shredded body. Covering his nose, he looked to the broken window listening to the growls following in the distance. His phone gave a rang and he sighed reaching for it, looking at the unknown caller ID, he answered either way. 

“Hello?”

“Is this Sam?”

He furrowed his brow, “Who’s this?”

“I found your brother.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting outside of the hospital room, Abby listened to the passing doctors and nurses, the intercom coming in and paging people to rooms, patients walking along, and signing themselves out. She could hear an almost identical voice along the halls asking for a room and from a distance, she could see Sam Winchester counting the numbers down the hall to Dean’s. Abby stood up as he approached, and he stood in front of her.

“Are you Sam Winchester?”

He nodded, “Are you the one who called?”

“Yeah. Your brother’s inside, he’s still asleep. They put him through the ICU because he went through hemorrhaging shock, he lost a lot of blood.”

“What happened? Do you know?”

“Do you want the truth as a hunter or a lie as a brother?”

He stared at her and she sighed, “Just tell me.”

“He got caught in the middle like I did, like we all did.” She opened the door, “We should talk about this inside.”

Following inside, she closed the door behind him and pulled down the shades to every windows and the door. The curtain was pulled around Dean’s bed, and Sam wanted to yank it away but she was directing him away to a couple chairs by the door. 

“What happened?” He asked again. “What do you mean ‘caught in the middle’?

“You and Dean were on the hunt to why people kept disappearing, turns out the whole town was in on it.”

“You know what happened? To the town I mean? What they are?”

“They’re werewolves.” She confessed, “A couple of them took us off the road, brought us somewhere secluded. They picked people out of the room at random and brought them upstairs to be killed.”

“That’s where they took Dean?”

“They took us all there, I don’t know where it is but I don’t want to go back there.” She said, “The others are dead, the one’s that were on the road, the kids. All of them.”

“How- how’d you guys escape?”

“We fought through, escaped just in time before anything could happen to  _ him.”  _

“You’re alright though, right?” He asked.

She nodded, “I wasn’t hurt.” She remarked, despite the dried blood on her lip. “Your brother is an idiot for going out there and running head first into things.”

“He does that.”

“He needs to stop,” she said solemnly, “People could get hurt if he did stuff like that, sometimes people depend on others for safety. If he does that and leaves the people he loves to vulnerability, he will lose everything he cherishes.”

Sam furrowed his brow.

“When he recovers, take him away from here. Far away, and make sure he doesn’t think about this place. It’ll make him rot inside.” She stood.

“Wait, who  _ are  _ you?” 

She glanced to the curtains, “Just make sure he stays safe.” She opened the door, “You can’t lose people like him, they’re hard to find nowadays.” Looking up at Sam, she walked out and close the door behind her.

Turning from the bed, he pulled the curtains back as Dean blinked awake slowly. “Hey.” He hurried to the side of the bed.

Dean was already trying to sit up and Sam knew it was his way of saying he didn’t want to be there.

“Take it easy, relax.” Sam ushered him back down on his back, and sighed. “You’ve been through a lot.” 

“What time is it?”

Sam looked to the clock, “It’s almost eight in the morning. You should get more sleep.”

“I’ll get sleep in the car.”

“Dean,” he pushed him back down, ‘You’ve been through shock, lay down for a bit.”

Giving an exhausted sigh, he closed his eyes and opened them again looking around. “Where’s Abby? I thought I heard her.”

“The girl? She called me here, said you were in the hospital because some accident. She told me the whole thing.”

“Where is she?”

“She left.”

“What?” He raised his head up, feeling the whooshing feeling of being dizzy.

“Take it easy.” Sam mumbled seeing his eyes roll back. “Just talk to me.”

Dean took labored breaths, keeping his eyes closed, as he focused on numbing the pain in his chest. 

“Who is she?”

He scoffed, “You remember that hunter I told you about? The legend who’d decapitated vampires, and torched a nest of Wendigos?”

“That was-!”

“Yeah.” He smiled, “Ol’ Abigail Grace.”

“I didn’t think she was still alive to be honest, she was always all over the place. Thought she’d turned into a myth.”

“She was hunting the same case as us, worked at the hardware store for a bit undercover, and came out of hiding when things got worse.” 

“I can’t believe it.” He said in shock.

Dean stared at Sam sitting in his chair. “What’ve you been doing?”

“I was looking for you.” He said, “I text you the address to Abigail’s house, and when I got that there was no one home. I went upstairs and found a kid’s bed destroyed, your wallet there, by the way.” Taking out the wallet, he threw it onto the bed and Dean looked inside.

“Didn’t take my money, did you?”

He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t, everything’s in there.”

Dropping it, he carefully pulled himself to sit up better than before. “What else did you do? I know you didn’t spend all that time looking for me.”

“I found out about the sheriff’s construction. He was planning on selling body parts to other sellers, I’m guessing nationally.”

“A monster business?” Dean asked himself.

“Yeah, didn’t sound good to me either.” He cleared his throat, “I also found Angel along the way.”

“Angel, as in - the one who called.”

“Yeah, kind of reminded me of Ash.”

Dean nodded, comparing the two. “Where is he?”

Sam pressed his lips together and shook his head, Dean sighed leaning his head back. “A few of the neighborhood people banded together and he found them, helped them, I brought them out of town. They should be on a bus to the next big city by now.” 

Dean looked to the window, and sighed. “Another day in the business. Plenty more people dead after this.”

“You know more than anyone that you can’t save everyone.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try just a little more though.” He mumbled. “That Abby girl, she didn’t let me die, even stuck up for me and dragged my ass out of there when I couldn’t. She took all the hits.”

Sam just stared at his big brother.

“I don’t understand why she left.”

“Maybe she’s like us.”

Dean looked at him.

“Maybe she thinks that getting too close to people is a habit, maybe she wants to stay away from relationships with people because of what she does. I mean, this job, it isn’t something you can form bonds with. Not infinite bonds, you know that.”

He looked to the window again. “Sometimes I wish it did. Even if they died, I wish I would’ve tried harder to save them than I ever did before instead of throwing shit to the wind.”

After a beat of silence, Sam spoke, “You know what she told me about you; that you’re reckless and you don’t care sometimes. But she told me to keep you safe, because there aren’t people like you anymore who’ll throw themselves in front of you.”

Dean didn’t meet his gaze, watching the clouds parting outside and the sun peeking through,  _ the sun,  _ a sun he hadn’t seen in a couple days. “No more people will die because of that,” he said and stared out the window to a bird sitting on the ledge, then jumping away, and flying off into the blue sky. “No more people will die because they’re too close to us.”

Sam stared at him truthfully.

“Just me and you, and this job. No matter how much it kills us.” He said, and looked to Sam. “Get me out of this damn bed.” 

Without a word more, Sam got his clothes and they quickly got out of the hospital with a supply of gauze and painkillers stashed in their pockets. Finding a car, they searched for the Impala until they found it parked in the back of the police station. Stealing it back and checking for all their things, they drove out of the town quickly and never looked back. 


	14. Epilogue

Standing on the outskirts, Abigail looked down at the little mistake of a town and by then she knew the boys would be far enough to maybe even smell the ashes from this broken city. Flames burst up from old weeds and wooden roofs, she watched it all burn while the trees around it simmered in flames. 

“I knew you’d come back.” 

She turned around, looking him in the eyes. That  _ guy. _

“You’d always be a good soldier. I knew there was a reason for turning you.” He said overlooking the town and it’s flames. “Together, we’ll take over this country and by the time it does something about it - it’ll be to it’s knees in blood.”

“Yeah.” She mumbled, “You and me.”

The man smirked down at the town up in flames and gave a sudden gasp, looking down at his chest.

“In another life maybe.”

She kicked him down the hill and watched him roll, a silver blade in her hand covered in his blood. Staring down at it, her hand shook as she pressed it into her palm. Her palm boiling hot and sizzling, she took it away to see the white mark it’d left behind. Looking to the city and beyond the mountain ranges, she could feel it growing again in her. That growing need, the growing distance.

The urge to protect a family that wasn’t hers; a pack. Leaving that little town of Montrose behind to burn it’s origins and legacy, she followed east along the road in search of that little broken but bonded family; in search of the Winchesters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, be bold, but be brave. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload the next chapter when I can. Take care of yourselves, drink lots of water, eat today, surround yourself with things you love like nice bubble baths or a plate of your favorite food. Take care of yourselves and remember that you are important and you are loved. :)


End file.
